Sealants are used for the sealing of joints and cracks in concrete and asphaltic pavements and parking lots. It is known in the art to deliver packaged blocks of sealant material to a job site, which are then melted in a kettle on-site. The liquefied melted sealant is then used to seal joints and/or fill cracks in the pavement. It is also known in the art to use a material for the packaging that itself is an ingredient for including into the sealant product. Prior art which describes such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 8,017,681 to Guymon et al., which discloses adding a thermoplastic product to a foamed polymer container, the foamed polymer container being an ingredient in the sealant product such that the entire container and its contents can be placed in a kettle on the job site and melted. However, foamed polymer containers are expensive, and must be separately transported and stored in preparation for the sealant packaging process. Moreover, the foamed polymer container causes problems as it melts with the sealant in the kettle on-site. Also known is the use of less bulky polypropylene film as packaging, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,800 to Muir for use with roofing asphalt applications. In Muir, a mold with dimensions to produce a 50-pound asphalt block is lined with polypropylene film, liquid asphalt is poured into the lined mold, and the mold is cooled. When the asphalt is cooled to solid, the asphalt covered by the polypropylene film is removed, the film forming the packaging for the asphalt block which then melts with the asphalt is heated in the on-site vat. A portion of the top of each asphalt block is left uncovered by the film, such that when packages are stacked the top asphalt surface of a package will adhere to the bottom of an adjacent package. However, Muir does not disclose use of such a packaging method for joint sealant material. Moreover, Muir discloses forming a single, large block of asphalt material for melting on-site, which results in a slow melting time due to the required heating for a large solid block of material.